tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mhazard
Welcome Hello Mhazard, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mhazard page. Please leave a message on my talkpage if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 03:05, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi I wanted to speak to you about a new RP I think you might be interested in in. Leave a message on my wall. Play till' you drop (talk) 17:09, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Drawing Hi Mhaz, I was wondering if you could draw something for me. I was hoping for this, but 'sharp' - so with sharp pointy legs and an angrier face. if you don't completely understand what I mean or don't want to do it, then tell me. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 19:40, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I thought you might want to know that I edited your Hari char. page. You list his gender as unknown but us "he" and his so I changed them to more gender neutral pronouns. I'll revert it if you want me to. Thanks- Razi Play till' you drop (talk) 18:55, October 6, 2015 (UTC) A Request Hey Haz, :I have a request for you that requires one of your particular talents. I have something I would like you to draw for me if you would be willing to do so. As it is a more private matter, please, next time we are in chat together, could you private message me so that we can discuss it. Thanking you sincerely, Dragon...Thu'um-of-LoN (talk) 10:02, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Mhaz, So, I am planning to create a new RP that is very dark souls-esque, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to give a few tips or feedback of some sorts concerning this blog post. As I noticed from your avatar, your bloodborne and dark souls themed RPs you are clearly a fan, so I wondered if you were willing to check it out. Thanks in advance, ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 18:32, January 27, 2016 (UTC) TUtW Check-In Just waiting for you and Lily Bugg to check in, just making sure you're still on board. RollerTrack the II of Manchester (talk) 15:28, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, I'll consider you counted then. RollerTrack the II of Manchester (talk) 15:48, March 5, 2016 (UTC) hey man i just created an account and i wonderd what your favorite anime is Tamriel Total War Hey Haz, Harold has left as GM of TTW, so we've decided to allow more people to join. That includes you. Pacman the great (talk) 16:01, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: RP Wiki Regarding the RP wiki you asked me on chat while I was afk, what's Fextralife? Is it a different wiki from Wikia? If so, I don't think it's allowed. If you want to make a sister wiki for the Sandbox, it has to be hoested only in Wikia, and Wikia alone. Last thing I remember is that affiliating with other types of wikis is forbidden, especially rival wiki sites, as per the Terms of Use. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 11:39, July 8, 2016 (UTC) I see. Well, before anything else, talk to Harold about it first, either in chat or his TP, as he handles affiliations of sister wikis. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 15:00, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Into Yokuda Into Yokuda is beginning Hamster did not appear in time and will join us later. We might still gain more RP'ers during the RP Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 09:11, July 14, 2016 (UTC) The Golden Ashyam Tournament: 2017 Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the second Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete to be the Sandbox Arena's number 1! Due to the abscence of a tourney last year, Champions are being asked to nominate two fighters this time around! We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than two character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer.